


A home, just at the edge of your fingertips

by noctlis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctlis/pseuds/noctlis
Summary: Prompto thinks he's going to be alone on his birthday as usual, but as it turns out, having a best friend really changes things.





	A home, just at the edge of your fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Prompto!! I spur of the moment decided to write this like 5 days ago and thankfully finished it just in time for his special day. I've been feeling rusty about my writing lately but I did my best and I hope this is enjoyable. And also I hope Prompto always has a lovely birthday every year because he deserves it.  
> Thanks for reading and as always, no critiques or criticisms please~

Prompto hadn't expected much for his birthday.

It's something he learned growing up, year after year, the same situation that played out like a broken record. It hurt the first time, and the second time, and probably the third time because Prompto is weak, and allowed himself to keep hoping against hope. But eventually, he got used to it.

His parents were perpetually absent, busy with work and trips and whatever else they never saw fit to tell him. They would call some years, and some years, Prompto would just receive a card in the mail. Nothing special: basic, store bought, with the only indication of its origin being the small lettering at the bottom, his parents names penned underneath the block text on the card. Sometimes it was on time, other times it arrived several days late, almost an afterthought. Prompto didn't keep them after reading them.

He never had friends either, so no one at school ever wished him a happy birthday, and gradually, Prompto gave up on the concept of his birthday altogether. Other people would have birthdays, other people would celebrate and receive gifts and throw parties- but not him. He didn't and wouldn't, and that was ok.

Keyword being was, Prompto realizes, sitting on the edge of his bed on the morning of his birthday, trying to find the strength to get up despite the loneliness that pervades his limbs, and clings to the cavity of his chest around his heart. He hadn't meant for it to change, because he knows it's for the better if he just forgets the date has any special meaning at all. 

And yet, he couldn't help it. Not after he became friends with Noct.

Everything changed after Noct. The very first friend, the very first person to ever care about Prompto, to smile and laugh with him, and treat him like he matters. It's all Prompto could have ever hoped for and more, better than he had ever imagined as a child, and he's happier than he ever thought possible. They spend all their free time together, and even though it hasn't been long since they became friends, Prompto feels like they've known each other forever, like they never knew a life without each other. Prompto can see the words from Lady Lunafreya's letter etched under his eyelids every time he blinks,  _ ever at his side _ , and he wonders if maybe she knew before he could even fathom. That and he and Noct were somehow meant for each other. 

There's light where there always used to be shadows in Prompto's mind, and Prompto finds himself drawn to that light, drawn to Noct like he's the sun. And Noct orbits around him, keeping him close like he can't stand to be away either.

Maybe that's what allows Prompto to slip up, to loosen his hold on the walls he had built up around that specific day at the end of October, that day that should be just like every other day. It's so easy to picture that day spent with Noct subconsciously, to imagine they'll spend the whole thing together- playing video games, laughing and joking, eating delicious food, and falling asleep in each other's arms when they're too tired to stay awake- without any effort or extra consideration. Because Noct is always there. Because Noct makes him feel special. Because Prompto forgets that day isn't special, after all.

He should have seen it coming when Noct had apologized to him the night before. Because that's another thing that's easy to forget. Noct isn't just his friend, a normal citizen who can live however he pleases and do what he wants when he wants. He's the crown prince- royalty- and that means he has responsibilities that Prompto can't even begin to understand. And it also means that Noct has royal business on October 25th, which he had relayed to Prompto around a severe frown, his brows knitted and lips pulled down as he glared at his shoes. "I'm sorry, Prom. I really wanted to be free that day, but…"

Prompto had just smiled at him, already locking away the familiar twinge in his heart as he clapped Noct on the shoulder. "No problem, buddy. I get it."

He tells himself that again as he eats breakfast in silence and then wanders back into his bedroom aimlessly, feeling strangely like he doesn't belong, like he's in someone else's home and not his own. It's not that he blames Noct, he doesn't and he never could, because it's not like Noct chose that life. But rather, he blames himself. For predictably being as weak as always in the end, and for making such a pitiful mistake even after all this time.

He reminds himself that he just has to make it through the day and then he'll be fine. Then he can go back to normal. But it's always easier said than done.

The hours pass by slowly, because Prompto fails at distracting himself and despite that it's the weekend, he almost finds himself wishing there was at least school to help him pass the time and keep him occupied. He plays a video game by himself but gets bored and turns it off; he picks up his phone to text Noct but stops himself and puts his phone away; he tries editing some photos he had taken earlier that week but none of them look good and he ends up deleting them; he tries to listen to some music but nothing fits his mood; and then he somehow has his phone in his hand again, already open to text Noct. He knows he shouldn't because Noct is busy and he's being selfish, holding onto a notion that was never really his to begin with, but he can't help it. He types out several messages, deletes them each time before hitting send, and then turns his phone off to prevent himself from being a nuisance. Then he does the only other thing he can think of: he takes a nap.

When he opens his eyes, the clock beside his bed reads 6:35 PM, which means he's been out for several hours. He also belated realizes he can hear a knock at the front door, polite but also impatient, as if whoever it is has been knocking for some time. Prompto clambors out of bed, calling, "Coming!" as he makes his way to the door even though he knows they probably won't hear him. His mind is still a bit fuzzy from sleep and he almost stumbles before he manages to grab hold of the doorknob and pull it open.

To his surprise, Ignis stands in the entryway. His expression is stoic, except for the twitch of an eyebrow when he meets Prompto's gaze. "Iggy," he says, eyes widening. "What are you doing here?"

"Prompto," Ignis responds. "I've been sent to pick you up." He purses his lips and then adds, "Why was your phone turned off?"

Prompto grimaces, realizing that it was a mistake to leave the device powered down for so long. "Sorry, I, uh. I mean, I'll be sure to turn it on again. But why are you picking me up? What's going on?"

Perhaps it's obvious why Ignis is here, perhaps it's not. But Prompto tries not to get ahead of himself. Don't hope, he think surreptitiously.  _ Don't let yourself fall into the same trap _ .

Ignis shakes his head. "Top secret, I'm afraid. Please grab your things and prepare for our departure."

Prompto can't think of anything else to say so he acquiesces, winds up sitting in the back of Ignis' car and staring out the window while ignis drives to their apparent destination. "Hey, Iggy," he says absentmindedly, tracing the scenery with the camera lens in his mind. "I thought you and Noct had a meeting today."

"It finished early," Ignis replies. That's all he says on the matter and Prompto doesn't dwell on it. He knows he shouldn't, after all.

After a short drive, they arrive at a familiar location. "Noct's apartment?" Prompto says, blinking at the building and feeling something flicker in his chest, something warm despite how much he tries to hold it back.

"Come with me," Ignis instructs. So Prompto does.

They take the elevator up to Noct's floor and when they get out, Ignis takes the lead, walking at a brisk pace until he stands in front of Noct's door. Prompto feels like his entire body is buzzing while he watches Ignis unlock the door, and his mind is halfway between blank and far too overwhelmed with thoughts for him to process anything. The door opens and the dark apartment greets him.

It strikes him as odd, as Ignis gestures for him to step inside. Why would all the lights be out? Shouldn't Noct be here already? Unless-

"Surprise!"

All at once, light fills the room and Prompto almost has to squint as he takes in the sight before him. Noct's apartment is decorated from top to bottom. There are banners strung around that read "Happy Birthday Prompto!" as well as strings of lights and colorful balloons that float along the ceiling and floor. A beautiful cake sits atop the table and Prompto can see even from the door that it's similarly decorated with his name. And of course, there's Noct and Gladio standing in the entryway, party hats on their heads. As soon as Prompto's gaze turns on them, they release a set of poppers that make Prompto jump and rain down confetti onto the floor and into his hair.

"Happy birthday, Prom," Noct says. He's grinning, so warm, looking at Prompto like he's the whole world and Prompto's vision blurs just a little, taking all his strength to hold back the tears that threaten to fall.

"You… you guys did all this for me?" His voice wavers slightly, stuttering with the uneven pulse of his heartbeat.

"It was Noct's idea," Ignis says, having stepped in behind Prompto and closed the door. "He roped us into helping him, of course."

"Iggy says that but he was just as excited about the whole thing," Gladio clarifies, an amused smile pulling on his lips. "He wanted to make sure everything was perfect for your special day."

_ Special day. _

"Gladio, that's more than enough," Ignis says tersely. He's probably blushing while Gladio starts to laugh, but Prompto is only half paying attention. He feels simultaneously like he can't breathe but at the same time like he can finally let out the breath he's been holding for the past ten years. It's his special day. For once, it really is.

Noct steps forward and Prompto belatedly realizes that he's holding a party hat, which he reaches up and straps gently to Prompto's head, hands lingering as he brushes his fingers through Prompto's hair. So tender, so comforting... Like coming home after a long day. Prompto leans into the touch and struggles to speak past the lump of emotions in his throat. "I thought you said you had a meeting," he mumbles, meeting Noct's gaze hesitantly. He feels like melting when Noct's expression softens, eyes glowing with warmth.

"I did," he says, a little sheepishly. "But I wanted this," he waves his hand around at the apartment's decorations, "to be a surprise. So I kinda lied. Just a little, though."

"You jerk," is what Prompto says, but the tears in the corners of his eyes and the smile he can't hold back say what he really means loud and clear.

Noct laughs and the sound envelops Prompto, filling in the spaces between his bones and wrapping him up like a soft blanket as Noct shifts and grabs his hand. "C'mon," he says. "I bought that new game you've been wanting to play so let's start it while we wait for Specs to finish dinner."

Words evade Prompto, his gratitude thoroughly overwhelming him, and all he can do is nod as he follows Noct over to the sofa.

As it turns out when dinner rolls around, Prompto learns that Ignis has decided to bless him not only with an undoubtedly delicious cake, but also Prompto's favorite curry. Maybe Ignis really outdid himself this time, maybe Prompto worked up an appetite while playing video games with Noct, maybe it's because today is special now. But whatever it is, the curry is certainly the most amazing meal Prompto thinks he's ever eaten and he's sure to tell Ignis as much several times while he eats, laughing with Noct and Gladio when Ignis gets a little flustered at the blatant praise.

After dinner, they take on the cake, which is just as good as Prompto thought it would be. It's sweet and fluffy and everything Prompto likes in a cake, and each bite feels like heaven on his tongue as eats more than one piece. Their group of four easily makes it through most of the dessert, the last few pieces being boxed away for Prompto to have later.

Now completely full of food, Prompto wants nothing more than to lay down on the floor but apparently the others have different plans. "Come sit on the sofa with me," Noct says, once again taking Prompto's hand in his own and leading him back into the living room. Prompto raises an eyebrow and glances confusedly from Noct to Ignis and Gladio, who appear to be retrieving something across the room, though whatever it is, it's just out of Prompto's view.

"What's going on?" Prompto asks, a weird fluttering sensation building in his chest. Maybe he's getting ahead of himself, maybe that doesn't matter anymore, but he thinks he knows the answer to his own question.

"Just, y'know," Noct says, gesturing vaguely. "The second most important part of birthdays."

"And what's the first most important part?" Prompto watches Ignis join them in the living room, a box wrapped in colorful paper cradled in his lap as he sits down. Gladio is right behind him, a slightly bigger box held in his arms, though his isn't wrapped and instead is just plain cardboard. Prompto feels a little short of breath.

Noctis gives Prompto an affronted look when Prompto looks back at him, as if the answer is the most obvious thing in the world. "The food is most important. Duh." Prompto laughs. He should have seen that one coming.

"You've got a point," he admits, scratching at the back of his neck. "Especially when you've got a professional chef like Iggy."

"Prompto, please," Ignis says. He's pursing his lips but he looks mildly pleased despite himself, perhaps more happy about the attention than he's willing to let on. "Now, enough about me." He holds out the box in his hands pointedly for Prompto to accept it. "Noct helped with the decision making but I hope this gift will be satisfactory." The gravity of that action and the words behind it, a reality playing out that Prompto had never even dared to dream about, holds Prompto in place before he abruptly remembers himself and takes the box from Ignis' hands. 

A gift… Prompto swallows hard and finds himself glad that he's seated because if he wasn't, he's sure he would have stumbled over on shaky legs. "You're… you're sure this is for me?" He asks quietly, a little dizzy, even though he's already removing the wrapping paper.

Ignis gives a small, amused chuckle. "Undoubtedly," he replies gently. Something in his tone eases Prompto and he relaxes a little as he pulls out the box and immediately recognizes the images on the outside. Subconsciously, he lets out an awed sigh.

"It's that camera I've been wanting…" He almost can't believe his eyes, blinking once, twice, and rubbing at them just to be certain.

"Noct told me he's caught you eyeing it on several occasions and that you were not likely to buy it for yourself," Ignis explains. At that, Prompto can't help laughing a little.

"He was probably right," he admits, glancing to his right to find Noct smiling at him again, such a warm and encouraging smile.

"'Cause you never buy yourself nice things," Noct says. His tone is almost teasing, contrasting the softness of his expression. "Even though you deserve them." When he says it like that, Prompto feels like he can actually believe those words.

"Thanks, Iggy, Noct…" He takes a deep breath and his grip tightens on the camera box. "I'll take lots of photos and I'll be sure to show them to you guys."

"I'll look forward to it," Ignis says with a small smile.

"Hey, don't forget about me," Gladio interrupts, standing so he can thrust his box toward Prompto. "Iggy and Noct aren't the only ones looking out for you."

"You too, Gladio?" Prompto laughs again but he really feels like crying. He can't remember the last time he felt so cared for, so… loved. He accepts the box from Gladio and opens it while Gladio watches intently, pulling out a somewhat smaller box, a shoebox he realizes on closer inspection. Inside is a pair of brand new sneakers, and Prompto gasps. First, because he really likes them and second, because he has no idea how Gladio knew he needed new sneakers. When he looks back up, Gladio is grinning.

"I pay attention," he says, somewhat proudly. "Noct told me you go on morning runs and I've seen that ratty pair of shoes you've been wearing. You were definitely in need of a new pair."

Prompto breathes deeply and runs his fingers along the sneakers. They're so nice, nicer than anything else he's ever owned. He can't wait to test them. "Thanks, Gladio," he says sincerely, heart so full his chest feels like it will burst. "They're perfect."

Gladio rubs a finger under his nose and grins again, this time a little bashfully. "No problem, kid."

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way." Ignis stands up as well and stretches, gesturing for Gladio to follow him while he starts to head for the door. "We'll be leaving you two to yourselves."

"Huh? Leaving so soon?" Prompto says. He and Noct get up too, moving into the entryway way out of courtesy, and he's a little confused as he watches Ignis and Gladio put on their shoes and jackets.

"Prince Charmless right there is waiting for us to be gone so he can-" Whatever Gladio had been about to say is cut off when Noct grunts loudly from beside Prompto and Gladio snorts. "Anyway, have fun, you two."

A short farewell later, Noct and Prompto are back in Noct's living room on the sofa and Noct automatically shifts closer until he can lean his head against Prompto's shoulder. Prompto can tell there's something he wants to say but he's struggling with putting it into words so he just waits, letting the warmth where Noct is touching him spread outward into his limbs, right to his fingertips.

"I got you a gift too," Noct finally says.

"You didn't have to," Prompto replies without thinking, and Noct punches his arm lightly but firmly.

"Yeah, I didn't  _ have _ to but I  _ wanted _ to. Because it's you." 

Prompto's response may have been half a joke, a reflex, but Noct's seriousness almost winds him and he trembles a little when he reaches up to ruffle Noct's hair. "So... do I get to know what this gift is?"

Noct opens his mouth but instead of speaking, he closes it again and gets up so he can retrieve a small black bag that Prompto hadn't even noticed was sitting on the small table beside the sofa. He presents the bag to Prompto, though he seems a bit shy as he stares down at the floor and a light pink dusts his cheeks. "I, um. I picked this out a while back but I wanted the right occasion to give it to you. And well. I guess this seemed like the best time."

Prompto blinks at Noct and then at the bag, his heart instinctively skipping a beat, stuttering under his rib cage. A gift from Noct… This really isn't a dream, he realizes. Slowly, he takes the bag and Noct sits down beside him again as he opens it and reaches inside to pull out the object inside.

"This…" Prompto gasps softly. It's a beautiful, leather wristband, clearly well made and probably rather expensive. The texture feels incredible under his fingers, both soft but also hardy, as if it's made to last a long time, and Prompto has to stop himself from immediately trying it on his wrist. He glances to Noct, who's now watching him nervously, waiting for his reaction, and he smiles, holding the wristband to his chest and leaning closer to Noct again so he can pull Noct into a one armed hug, which Noct readily returns. "I love it," he says earnestly, chest filling with a gentle fluttering while Noct nuzzles into the crook of his neck.

"I'm glad," Noct mumbles, his voice muffled against Prompto's skin, a low hum that vibrates through Prompto's body. "I know that wristband you wear all the time's important to you but it's so old and worn down… I wanted- er, I mean, I hoped you might want a new one. One that could.. also be important to you."

Prompto hugs Noct tighter, almost light headed with happiness. "I do want it. And I'll cherish it forever. Thank you so much, Noct."

"Actually…" Noct takes a deep breath, the feeling ghosting along Prompto's collar bones and sending a shiver down his spine. "that wasn't all I wanted to give you."

"There's more? But Noct, you've already given me so much, I couldn't possibly-"

"Let me finish," Noct interrupts quietly. Prompto falls silent, heart pounding, and waits. "This is… It's not much. But I like being with you, Prom. Everything's better when you're here. So…" He shifts back from Prompto only the slightest bit so he can reach into his pocket and pull out something small. It takes Prompto a moment to recognize that it's a key, and before Noct even keeps talking he feels his emotions bubbling over. "I had Ignis make this key for you. So you can come over whenever you want."

There's so much in Noct's words, however brief, and so much in that little key. So much that Prompto never would have thought possible when he was younger, when he was alone. But he's not alone anymore, and he somehow thinks he won't ever be. Because he has Noct.

He accepts the key, and he thinks that maybe home is a little closer than he realized, in the form of a person instead of a place.

"Y'know, if you give me this much freedom, you're never gonna be able to get rid of me," he says playfully, laughing despite the pinprick of tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Maybe that's exactly what I want," Noct responds, equally as playful, his eyes narrowed while he pulls Prompto close to him again.

Prompto beams at him, practically melting in Noct's arms. "Well, be prepared then. 'Cause I'm definitely gonna get my revenge on you next year."

"For what?" Noct beams back at him, leaning in even closer, so close his nose brushes against Prompto's.

"For giving me the best birthday in the world," Prompto tells him matter-of-factly. "You better be ready for your birthday next year because it's going to be out of this world."

Noct smirks a little and at last closes the distance between them with a short, chaste kiss that has Prompto practically vibrating out of his skin. "I'll hold you to that," Noct says warmly.

"You can count on me," Prompto says, the words coming out as a breathless whisper. Noct is already leaning again and Prompto meets him halfway.

Out of everything that's happened on this evening, the birthday celebration that Prompto tried and failed to never let himself dream of, that still came to pass, despite his misgivings… Prompto somehow finds himself happiest here, kissing Noct in their home.


End file.
